


Finding Truth

by Psianabel



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: ... because that scene didn't exist yet in global when I wrote this, Canon Compliant, Gen, Originally written for: Front Cover - A KHX Zine!, Takes place as Brain looks at the Book of Prophecies to find the list from Ava in it, Theory Crafting, uses the fantranslation for the dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psianabel/pseuds/Psianabel
Summary: Events are slowly picking up its pace. Brain feels on the edge, he knows he can have the truth.Sometimes it just takes a single page.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Finding Truth

_“I wonder if it’s written in here…”_  
  
Brain hesitated.  
  
It had been several minutes now since Lauriam left the room and he still hadn’t made a move yet. The real Book of Prophecies lied in front of him, closed, and Brain’s eyes never left its cover.   
  
He knew this one held the secrets of the world. The past, present, and future written down in this very book he got entrusted with, he had the power to know these things. Knowledge was power after all and now he had the opportunity to wield it.  
  
And yet, since now, he never read past the present he knew.  
  
The note Master Ava put into the book dangled out of it, for Brain to see and to remind him that he was one arm reach away from confirming the suspicion he had. The note that contained the names of the Union Leaders and the one who was supposed to get entrusted with the Book of Prophecies.  
  
 _“I put the memo on the page that dictates your futures. When the time comes for you to open to that page, you should realize the truth of its message.”_ _  
_ _  
_Ava’s words rang in his head as he reached out to the book, pulling it closer to him. It would be a lie to say he wasn’t scared of what would happen if he knew what was written beyond from now. How could one know the future without constantly worrying about it - without challenging fate and see if it played out like it was written down? Was it really headed for destruction like he thought?  
  
 _“What would happen if we changed a predetermined future?”_ _  
_ _  
_Back when they arrived in the old Foreteller Meeting Room the first time, he knew there was something wrong the second he saw this other Book of Prophecies lying on the desk. This _couldn’t_ have been possible - he was the one who carried it and no one else was supposed to get their hands on it.   
  
Ava would have made sure of that, right?  
  
He kept that book close to himself as well, making sure he still followed Ava’s words. And it worked. No one knew it even was a copy of the Book itself.  
  
And since then his suspicion never faded.  
  
A second Book of Prophecies, data world shenanigans, a world that wasn’t supposed to exist in this time connected to them …   
  
And finally, Lauriam’s missing sister. Someone who acted like she knew too much to be a simple Dandelion.   
  
Something didn’t line up. Someone already changed the future that was supposed to be set in stone.   
  
Brain reached out to the Book and rested his hand on the cover, his hesitation clashing with his want to finally confirm the suspicion he had. There was no turning back now, he promised Lauriam he would find an answer to this whole mystery. And everything lined up perfectly together that it would be written in here.   
  
He took a deep breath before he finally managed to push himself to open it. Turning a few pages further he reached the one page that contained the note lying in there, his eyes never finding the courage to read what was actually written in the Book.   
  
He stared at the folded piece of paper, giving himself another push to reach for it. Another wave of hesitation, another short break he overcame by taking a deep breath, closing his eyes as he unfolded the paper.  
  
And when he opened his eyes again everything came down crashing down on him.  
  
Fives names, just like Ava told him. Four he expected to read, but not the fifth. And his name wasn’t circled in red, _like Ava told him._ _  
_  
His heart started to beat nervously fast as his eyes lingered on the last name written down. He read it over and over even if he knew it wouldn’t change, it wasn’t something he imagined and it was indeed written on here.  
  
“Strelitzia. …” He whispered her name, putting the note down onto the Book again.  
  
He placed his elbows left and right of the Book and put his head into his hands to stare at the note from above, his eyes never leaving it.   
  
So, this was it, then. The confirmation he needed for all this. She was supposed to be amongst them, together with her brother, himself, Ephemer, and Skuld …   
  
But not Ven. Ventus took her place instead and became the fifth.   
  
_Oh, Master Ava, what have you done ..._ _already changing future under my nose? You did not put him here, did you? You wouldn’t have given me this note if you did …_  
  
Brain took the note into his hands again and leaned backwards in his chair to stare at the stained glass above. So many thoughts ran through him, ideas what to do next, how to handle his situation now that he _knew_ \-   
  
… How to approach Lauriam about this. Telling him his little sister was meant to be with them and that _something_ bad must have happened that she wasn’t here now.  
  
And … how to handle Ven from now on.   
  
He was younger than them and Brain suspected he barely grasped the importance that was going on. Now it somewhat made sense to him why that was the case - he wasn’t even supposed to be here.  
  
 _No way Ven knows about any of this._ Brain mused, continuing to look at the stained glass while slightly rocking his chair, lost in thought. _I need to tell Ephemer. Ask him how to proceed from now on. And confront Ven about this._ _See if I’m right._  
  
He exhaled deeply, letting the note slip into the Book again.  
  
“So that’s how it is …” He sighed, recapping everything he thought of, making sure he didn’t forget anything.   
  
Sitting up straight again he looked at the Book, his face serious.   
  
“Chirithy.”  
  
He had matters to attend.   
  



End file.
